In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/014,853, entitled "Soil Pathogen Killing Process", filed Feb. 8, 1993, agricultural soil working tools are moved through a field as hot water is discharged from the tools to kill soil borne pathogens and to thereby improve agricultural production of the field. The high temperature of the water is lethal to the soil organisms including pathogens, and this hot water process is effective in killing soil borne pathogens. Although this hot water method is highly efficient in killing soil pathogens, it (method) requires a reservoir of hot water to be transported by or with the agricultural implement to which the tools are attached. Hot water equipment requires a large volumetric space.